1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a detachable module.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, some modules, such as power modules, are usually fixed in a chassis of the electronic device by screws. However, it is time-consuming and often difficult to disassemble those modules from the electronic device when they need to be replaced. Therefore it would be desirable that such modules are detachably assembled to the electronic device.